


Letter of Resignation

by BlessedKlance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A letter from lance to the team, Gen, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlessedKlance/pseuds/BlessedKlance
Summary: In which Lance has finally had enough and leaves the team a letter with his thoughts.





	Letter of Resignation

**Author's Note:**

> So vld can't treat Lance right so this is a bit self indulgent and my own anger i guess.

" _Dear, oh so beloved, team Voltron,_

_I know I bother you all with my talking so I decided not to waste my breath and write my thoughts out on a piece of paper._

_Who knows, maybe then you'll actually focus on what I'm saying, but then again you probably won't even spare this letter a glance._

_You know what I find absolutely hilarious? The fact that I'm the only one on this team that nobody cares about._

_You could try to argue and say that it's fair because I'm just a self-centred narcissist who only cares about himself and flirting with others._

_You'd be wrong though, because none of you actually know shit about me. None of you._

_All of you assume the worst things about me and you don't even apologize for saying them straight to my face._

_Either because you don't think that I care or you simply choose to ignore it._

_You know for a moment there I thought that I went to space with at least two friends but I guess that was all in my head, right?_

_You might have tried guessing who I'm referring to, we'll don't strain your brains over it, I'm obviously talking about Pidge and Hunk._

_Now listen, Pidge. I know we only knew each other for a short amount of time at the Garrison but I always defended you. You could've been running drills or worse, gotten kicked out once more if I wouldn't have gotten involved in your argument with Iverson._

_Speaking of the Garrison... we're you aware that Galaxy Garrison has high standarts for their students? I assume you do since you pride yourself in being the brain of the team so let me cut to the case._

_News flash- I got into the Garrison too so maybe stop acting like I'm an idiot all the time. Just because I don't understand the deeper stuff doesn't mean that I'm a total dumbass._

_Same goes to Hunk. I thought we were close, buddy, but apparently all those years at the Garrison together don't count if you find a new friend that understands science more than your previous friend. I don't know if you got it from Pidge but reminder to you too that I'm not just an idiot. You can be a sweetheart if you try but maybe work on your friendships? It doesn't work if you only come to me when you have problems and I can't even utter a word to you without being ridiculed._

_I've been here for all of you. For both of you, For Keith, For Allura, For Shiro and even for Coran! And I'm sick of being treated like I'm a stupid coward who has no valuable skill on this team. It's like I'm a seventh wheel here I feel left out and nobody cares about that!_

_I give as much to this team as everyone else and I'm tired of being treated like I don't! I'm a valuable asset to team voltron and if you can't realize it then I'll just remove myself entirely!_

_By the time you're done reading this I'll already be far, far away from this castle. I'm going back to earth. To home._

_And don't even think about coming after me! I know none of you actually care about me and you're just feeling bad for yourselves._

_Have fun doing another round of musical lions. At least now there won't be one extra paladin._

_This is my official resignation letter._

_Have fun defending the universe._

_Sincerely, Lance._ "

 

It'd been a day or so since they had last seen Lance around so they decided to seek him out. They hadn't expected to find a sealed letter in an empty room.

Hunk was the one who found it and read it first. He hadn't spoken a word, just passed it around until everyone had read it.

The air was thick and the team stood around in silence.

" _So nobody is going to say anything?!_ "

It was Keith who snapped first. He was the last one to read the letter and he was still holding onto it. His fists were clenched and his nails were starting to leave marks on his palms.

" _What are we supposed to say?_ " Pidge muttered, her eyes cast downwards.

" _That it's not true?!_ " Keith snapped back, " _That that's not how you actually treat him all the time?_ "

Pidge looked up and met his angry gaze.

" _I can't vouch for the others but it's true for me_."

Hunk was the next to speak up.

" _It's true for me too, I guess_."

The rest of the team simply nodded their heads. Out of all of them Hunk was the only one who looked shameful about the confirmation.

Keith's raised a brow: " _And you're not going to try to fix it?_ "

" _You read what he wrote, he doesn't want us to go after him._ " Pidge replied bitterly and earned nods and hums of agreement.

" _Unbelievable_." Keith's jaw went slack open, but he shut it and turned around, starting to walk out of the main deck, where they had all gathered, " _And to think I was actually going to get mad at him for this._ "

" _Where are you going?_ " Allura questioned.

" _To find Lance and bring him back._ " he replied and the doors behind him closed.

He only had one thought that accompanied him as he ran to Red.

" _If I didn't know better I'd think that you really don't care about him. And I don't know what's going on but you guys better set yourselves straight in the next quintant or so because we're not leaving Lance like that. He's family and I'll be damned if I let him disappear like this._ "

**Author's Note:**

> Go get him Keith!
> 
> Yeah so let's assume that Keith found him and they talked about it. The rest is up to interpretation.


End file.
